Impossibilities
by tweety098
Summary: Hawke's revolution has passed, and the world is once again "at peace" with the mages being under the rule of the chantry once more, despite Hawke's efforts. When Sage Winterfeld learns that even after passing her harrowing she isn't allowed to leave the tower, she takes actions into her own hands and inlists the help of a rebel Templar to help her escape life in the tower of Magi.


They say that the Tower of Magi in Ferelden is a most mysterious place… They say that if you listen carefully, you can still hear the screams of the mages being made tranquil. They say, if you look closely into the eyes of a Templar, you can see the left over lyrium as ice blue flakes in their irises. Some even go far enough to say that the Templars have their way with the mages that reside in the tower. Rumors float around that Templars who start to question the mission of the chantry end up mysteriously going missing, never to be seen again. The circle is a place of many questions, and the few answers….and those few answers are locked up; Locked up among the high-ranking Templars, and their brotherhood. What if though, just one questioning mage and Templar were able to change that? To break the bonds that are as strong as steel, to make the ones who had no voices, speak…and to do what was supposedly impossible: Reverse the tranquil from their state. Sage Winterfeld and Preston Williams were the ones who thought and did what everyone else thought was suicidal, impossible, and insane.

Sage had finally awoken in her bed. She looked around her to see the apprentices' sleeping quarters. She had just gone through her harrowing…It was probably the most awful process she had ever been forced to fight through. It was terrifying…Yet comforting. She had finally been in the fade; It was a specific tests. Perhaps even the hardest of tests, and she, Sage Winterfeld, had actually made it through, unscathed. "Mage Winterfeld!" She heard a Templar shout out from the hallway. Just an average Templar entered the room and approached her…She thought to herself, "What did I do now? I passed my harrowing!...Or did I?" Her heart started pumping faster and faster as these unrealistic scenarios raced through her head. "What?" She asked as he got close to her. He said in a deep voice, "First enchanter would like to see you." "That's it?" She questioned his simple statement. "Should I be telling you something else?" He asked suspiciously. "No- I just- No." She managed to choke out. She shook her head at her own stupidity and went to one of the mirrors in the back room of the sleeping quarters. She rubbed her weary eyes; black circles under them definitely told a story of sleeplessness. She took a brush that lay upon the old vanity and started to brush her short red hair. "SAGE!" Lawrence shouted out to her. Lawrence was a fellow mage who had known Sage since she had come to the circle at the young age of 6. Even though she hadn't the slightest clue…Lawrence had always carried a flame for the young woman. "You made it through your harrowing!" He said thankfully as he hugged her tightly. Gasping for breath, Sage managed to say "Indeed I did! Scared the piss out of me, but here I stand!" Lawrence released his grasp on her. "Where are you off to now? Shouldn't you be resting after such a long night?" "Well, I should be, but First Enchanter Irving wanted to see me. I have no clue as to what he wants to discuss." Sage explained. "Well we can only hope as that this discussion holds good news!" he responded with a smile. "Let me know how it goes!" He said, as he gave Sage one last hug and walked off. Sage giggled and shook her head. She always saw Lawrence as a goofy older brother; though she knew the way he looked at her…He held love and lust within his caramel brown eyes. She tried her best to ignore his fairly well known feelings though…For it would just complicate life…and what's the use of complicating a thing that is already the most complex of all? She glanced in the mirror one last time and sighed as she fixed the imperfections of her reflection…Though she wasn't satisfied, (she was never satisfied with what she saw in the mirror) she thought it would do. She walked away from the mirror in the dim-lit room and started down the circling hallways of the tower to First Enchanter Irving's quarters. She walked down the hall, wondering what this could all be about. Perhaps she had done something wrong during her harrowing…Or he'd been so astonished by her magic that he simply wanted to tell her just how wonderful she was. She had no clue...


End file.
